dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cailan's armor set
Tiers Cailan's Armor only goes as high as Red Steel (Tier 5). I'm a level 25 going through Return to Ostagar and every item I pick up of his is Red Steel, even the blade and the shield are Red Steel. I don't know if they come in any other Tier for a lower level character. :That's just plain wrong. I have acquired Tier 6 and 7 versions of Cailan's Armor (as well as of other RtO gear) numerous times on different playthroughs with characters of very different levels. Perhaps the game treats lvl 25 as 'over the limit' (it's impossible to attain lvl 25 without resorting to experience exploits, such as turning in unlimited Elfroots bought from Varathorn for your Elven Emissary or continuously re-entering the Mountaintop from the Gauntlet; otherwise, the cap is lvl 24) and therefore substitutes Tier 7 with Tier 5 (lowest possible for RtO gear, save two or three non-Cailan/Maric/Duncan items). Theoretical speculations aside, the fact is Cailan's Armor is not limited to Tier 5. IN 21:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Version All of Cailan's arms, as well as Maric's Blade, can increase in tier over time while left in the Party Storage Chest, and possibly while possessed by a merchant after selling. So far, Cailan's Shield and Maric's Blade have reached Dragonbone and the armor set has reached Silverite after acquiring them at the Red Steel tier. :::If you are level 25, like me, it is possible to get all tier 7 items; however, it will be random. So all you have to do is Save right before every battle that the mob will drop one of Cailan's set, if they drop anything less than Dragonbone, just Reload and kill them again, the tier will randomly change, but it is possible to get All of Cailan's set in Dragonbone via this method. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 07:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Strategy discussion I've moved the following section here as I think it's more appropriate for discussion than the article itself, where it's also getting a little off-topic. I also think that for articles, we should probably stay well clear of anything that looks like hyperbole and avoid jargon like "tanking" which risks making the article inaccessible for many readers - and even as an RPGer of a few years' standing, I've absolutely no idea what a "DPS warrior" is, so I think plain English is better! * Once upgraded to Tier 7, this set is arguably the very best suit of massive armor in DA: Origins for either a main tank or DPS warrior, and can easily be kept all the way through DAO: Awakening. * For tanking characters, equip Maric's Blade and Cailen's Shield as well. After that, the only area this armor is lacking is resistances, which can be easily gained by equiping the "Ring of Ages" from DA:Origins. Combined with "Embril's Many Pockets" from DA:Origins, or the "Sash of Power" from DAO: Awakening, and you have a main tank with some truly impressive staying power. --vom 21:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 360 or PC? Is the set bonus of +5 Combat Health Regen for the 360 version or the PC version? And is it different for each version? Swk3000 (talk) 15:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Fatigue I moved the following text from the article here: *A rouge wearing this armour will actually have less fatigue than a warrior wearing this armour. Confirmed on PS3 With a level 14 rouge wearing this armour will only give 11% Including arms and other items. This is most likely a misunderstanding. Wearing the complete set gives -25% fatigue. 39% minus 25% leaves 14% fatigue. The difference between 11% and 14% could be explained by other items and active spells/talents that modify fatigue. Please double-check this. --M.harmless (talk) 10:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, it simply depends on the tier, 39% Fatigue (resulting in 14%) is only for tier 7, at level 14 you most likely get the whole set in the tier 5 version, which has only 36% Fatigue, resulting in 11% by equiping the full set. (talk) 14:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Quiery Why are we assuming that the set Alistair is wearing is THE SAME armor that the king wore? Isn't it possible that it could just be another set crafted by the same smith? :Yes, it's most likely a new suit of armor that just looks the same. Reverted the speculation. Polymer (talk) 12:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Bug? Hi there. I play DA:O on PS3, the Ultimate Edition. I've recently started playing again and have retrieved everything there is in the RtO DLC. However, majority of the equipment I picked up were Red Steel, which made me stash them in the Party Chest on Soldier's Peak. After clearing some major quests, I came back to the chest and find that only few of the items were turned to Silverite. I tried taking all of them out, both the turned-Silverite equipment and the still-Red Steel ones, putting them back in, and then leaving the area again. After I came back, not only did the still-Red Steel equipment didn't change, but those that were Silverite turned back to Red Steel. I tried leaving without touching them, and managed to convert some of the equipment to Silverite, though they were not the same ones that turned Silverite before the glitch/bug/something happened. I took out those that were already Silverite and kept it in the inventory due to the possibility of it converting back to Red Steel again. I'd then come back and forth to see if those that remained Red Steel would change. So far, nothing's happened to the remaining equipment. The equipment that is in my inventory right now (which are Silverite) are: *Duncan's Sword and Dagger *King Cailan's helm and body armor *Cailan's shield The only one's remaining are *Cailan's greaves and gauntlets *Maric's blade That's all there is to say about my dilemma. I'm hoping you guys can help out ASAP. Thanks in advance. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 14:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :You are probably not a high enough level to get dragonbone. If you are at least level 18 then you should be able to get dragonbone, just keep trying with 1 piece of equipment at a time (saving and reloading) until the full set is dragonbone. Alternativley you can sell to a merchant instead of putting it into the inventory.-- (talk) 18:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Is this restricted by platform? The article says: : "It is also possible to raise the tier of the armor to 7 if you put it in the Party Storage Chest at Soldier's Peak and return after a quest." I don't remember trying this with Cailan's set in particular on the PC, but I know it doesn't work with other arms/armor. And in general, such comments on the wiki have specific platform icons, along with a note about instead selling the items to a merchant and buying them back to get an upgrade on the PC. (Incidentally, I think such notes should mention that the upgrade has a very high pricetag.) So either this is an exception that does work on the PC, in which case I think it should be specifically flagged as such. Or it's not, in which case it needs the standard pair of notes. Thank you to whichever experienced wiki contributor confirms the case and fixes it. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, it is platform-specific; using the chest at Soldier's Peak to level gear is a console-only feature, no matter what the gear involved; on PC the options are either merchant sell/buy back, mods, or the dev console. :: I don't know who just wrote that, but I hope you're comfortable adjusting the main article to specify platform options. For one thing, I don't know how to put the platform icons in! Thank you. (And then I go and don't sign this!) -- Bitter Lily (talk) 03:17, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: And I thought this was intentional… --CompleCCity (talk) 16:58, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::: I went ahead and added the platform template, thanks for pointing this out! -- 20:50, February 25, 2017 (UTC)